My Lost Angel
by Yuki Uesuegi Eiri
Summary: Un antiguo recuerdo esta por renacer en Kagome... Un antiguo amor y una gran trajedia esta por ocurrir. hay xxx jajajajaja
1. Un encuentro confuso

**MY LOST ANGEL**

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me perteneces; pero aún así espero les agrade mi primer historia publicada; además les recomiendo que lean también mi otra historia que se publica simultáneamente "PAIN"**

CAPÍTULO I "UN ENCUENTRO CONFUSO"

Era una tarde lluviosa, en donde solo existía el pesar de los años transcurridos desde aquel día en que todo acabó. Kagome se encontraba recostada en su cama, intentando olvidar y a cada momento esperaba que lo ocurrido solo hubiera sido un agradable sueño…

Hacía ya 10 años desde que derrotaron a Naraku, a partir de ese momento a ella solo le quedó regresar a casa; a su tiempo…, cuando recuperaron la perla de Shikon y ya se había purificado todo volvió a la normalidad, ella creía que estaría para siempre junto a Inuyasha, sin embargo nunca se dio cuenta de que eso no se podría realizar nunca, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba….

La tarde dio paso a la nobleza de la luna. En ese momento ella sintió como alguien pronunciaba su nombre, ella tras ese instinto que la caracterizaba decidió ir a averiguar al poso, el cual antes la transportaba de una era a otra. Ella quedó sorprendida cuando puedo transportarse, ya que en ocasiones anteriores lo había intentado y no tuvo éxito.

Una vez que ella estaba en la época antigua, donde existía aún un mundo de magia, Kagome se quedó sorprendida de ver a la persona que estaba pronunciando su nombre; era un joven apuesto de cabellos color plata y dueño de los ojos ámbar más hermosos que Kagome había visto años atrás y aún no podía olvidar. Inuyasha al sentir su presencia y recordar ese aroma tan embriagador que lo había vuelto loco años atrás sintió como una ráfaga de electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo y quedando así sorprendido al extremo, tanto que no podía creer que la joven que estaba a tan solo 1 metro de distancia de él fuera Kagome. Era tanta su alegría que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, pequeños cristales salados, que años atrás había olvidado que existían.

Kagome ya no era la misma muchacha que había conocido diez años atrás, ahora era toda una mujer, ella se había realizado como profesionista, no obstante como mujer no se sentía completa. Físicamente había madurado, con algunas pequeñas diferencias, sin embargo era la misma, el cabello lo tenía un poco más largo y esos ojos color chocolate que antes irradiaban felicidad y amor, se habían apagado con el paso del tiempo, esa sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba cada día se quedaba vacía, como si le faltara algo… o alguien.

La única reacción de Inuyasha fue abrazarla y sentirla, ella no respondió a ese cálido y tierno abrazo, simplemente se quedó allí… fría, como si el calor de su cuerpo de repente se hubiera desvanecido. Aunque en su mente ella sentía que lo abrasaba aunque también a cada instante su cabeza se llenaba de más preguntas, que solo podía formular a ese ser que tanto amó…

(N/A: Mis queridos lectores; les pido una disculpa por el hecho de que mis capítulos van a ser un poco o más bien muy cortos, espero les gusten… manden Reviews)


	2. Un frío encuentro

CAPÍTULO II "UN FRÍO ENCUENTRO"

Kagome se separó de Inuyasha aún más indiferente, Inuyasha lo sintió, ya que ella jamás lo había tratado así…

I.- Eh?... Me alegra mucho verte Kagome… - pregunta Inuyasha en un tono algo confundido pero con un dejo de dulzura

K.- ¿…? – Ella lo mira aún más fríamente

I.- No vas a decir nada, un "hola", ¿nada?...

K.- Mira Inuyasha no tengo mucho tiempo, debo regresar a mi mundo, tengo una cita muy importante con una empresa y solo vine aquí porque creí que otra persona era la que me estaba llamando… así que... mejor dime que es lo que quieres y porque me llamaste- dijo Kagome con un gesto de aburrimiento y tan rápidamente que Inuyasha se sorprendió nuevamente.

I.- Pero que estas diciendo… no puedo creer esas palabras que salen de tus labios, no puedo creer que nos olvidaras, estuve intentando tanto tiempo el poder ir a tu época… y… es así como… después de diez años me dices ¡que no tienes tiempo!... ¡Por Dios Kagome, reacciona, tú no sabes como hemos sufrido aquí… Shippo, Miroku, Sango e incluso Kouga… - Al decir estas palabras nuevamente se le llenaban los ojos de la lágrimas, por otro lado comenzaban a surtir efecto poco a poco en Kagome.

K.- Discúlpame, en serio discúlpame, pero me tengo que ir…- en esta oración se puede detectar un poco el dolor que ella siente.

I.- Por favor… te lo suplico… quédate al menos una noche… tengo tantas cosas que contarte…

K.- De verdad… no lo se, tengo que ir a esa cita, ahora no me puedo preocupar por viejos amores, además es en la mañana y no puedo pasar la noche aquí.- dicho esto ella acercó al poso para por fin irse a su tiempo

I.- Pues voy contigo, después de tu "cita" hablaremos, además creo que ahora podré pasar a través del poso, ya que tengo una buena razón para hacerlo… y….

Ejem, ejem…

En ese momento Inuyasha es interrumpido, al parecer alguien más había detectado esa aroma penetrante que Kagome despedía, en ese instante ambos giran su cabeza y quedan sorprendidos de ver a ese ser…

CONTINUARÁ

**Mis queridos lectores; espero que les haya gustado este segundo fic, sigan mandando sus reviews; además espero les hayan llegado mis respuestas a las lectoras que me escribieron, si no les llegó; pido de favor me lo hagan saber y por otro medio les haré saber mis respuestas; además de que contestaré todas las dudas que se puedas; pero no desesperen si esas dudas se contestan en el fin; solo les pido paciencia.**

**Gracias por todo y espero sus criticas para saber si continuo la historia o no; o simplemente pasa dar otro rumbo o darle más suspenso o emociones…. -**

Pido una disculpa por demorarme un poco y por que el capítulo este corto; no tardaré mucho en actualizarla. GRACIAS 


	3. De nuevo en casa

CAPÍTULO III"DE NUEVO EN CASA"

En ese momento giran su cabeza ambos sorprendidos de ver a ese ser…

Hola mi amor… espero que aún te acuerdes de mi… - decía un apuesto lobo quien al parecer no había olvidado el aroma de Kagome- Reconocí tu aroma a lo lejos, es tan… como decirlo… perfecta…. – al decir esto Kagome se sonrojó

I.- ¡Largo de aquí lobo pulgoso, no ves que Kagome y yo intentamos irnos?

Kouga.- A sí? Y a donde, yo no te veo muchas ganas de marcharte, además yo no te estoy sujetando ni nada, por tales razones eres libre de irte a donde tú y tus orejas de perro quieran, vamos… que esperas, por lo menos así podré hablar tranquilamente con MI mujer…

K.- Vamos Kouga, de verdad nos tenemos que ir, te prometo que saldremos algún día, por el momento tengo algo de prisa, solo te pido un favor salúdame a Sango, al monje Miroku y a Shippo…, me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo, te prometo que mañana hablaremos… - y así sin más ni menos saltaron dentro del poso Inuyasha y Kagome tomados de la mano, como lo hacían diez años atrás.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya en el tiempo actual, Inuyasha recordó tantas cosas… que no podía creer que nuevamente estuviera en ese lugar tan preciado para él, aunque más bien era su refugio… su vida…

Kagome le dijo que pasara, en su comedor se encontraba reunida la familia de Kagome, la cual se sorprendió mucho al ver a aquel hombre tan apuesto, quien en años atrás era tan solo un joven muchacho de 17 o 18 años que iba a visitar a Kagome…

Hola Inuyasha… - Dijeron todos los integrantes de la familia.

Eh… Hola, mmm compermiso….- dijo Inuyasha algo nervioso, después de tanto tiempo sin verlos…

K.- Vamos Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar mientras preparo mis cosas… ¡Hola familia!

Mientras tanto su abuelo de Kagome se puso nuevamente a pensar que tenía que volver a mentir por Kagome, _"Oh no… nuevamente tengo que inventar enfermedades para Kagome… como en los viejos tiempos…"_

Hai.- contestó Inuyasha

Gracias por sus Reviews y espero que sigan escribiendo; les prometo hacer los capítulos de este fic más grandes; agradezco mucho su paciencia; se cuidan y les mando muchos besos y abrazos. ; )


	4. Un recuerdo doloroso

CAPÍTULO IV "UN RECUERDO DOLOROSO"

Mientras tanto Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigían a esa habitación que les traía muchos recuerdos a los dos jóvenes, esos días cuando él la visitaba por las noches mientras le vigilaba que su sueño no fuera perturbado…

Kagome se sentó en una silla frente a su pequeño escritorio donde acomodaba muy entretenida unos papeles al parecer muy importantes para ella. Inuyasha miraba todo a su alrededor, no había ni un cambio la recamara estaba tal y como la recordaba hace diez años. Después de un momento Kagome rompe ese silencio algo perturbador para ambos…

K.- Y bien Inuyasha que es lo que quieres saber… - preguntó un poco fastidiada

I.- ¿Por qué me dejaste después de derrotar a Naraku? Yo… te extrañé tanto…- Pero Kagome lo interrumpe diciendo.

K.- ¿Yo… abandonarte…? No Inuyasha, tuve que irme, mi misión fue cumplida, ahora tenía que seguir con mi vida….

I.- (interrumpiéndola) ¡Con tu vida!... y que hay con la nuestra… con la que hiciste con nosotros, ni siquiera te despediste, solo te fuiste… sin dejar rastro, eso nos cambió la vida rotundamente a todos. Solo… te esfumaste…

K.- No lo hice por que quisiera, ¡TÚ NO SABES CUANTO ME DOLIÓ ESTA SEPARACIÓN, tú no sabes por que lo hice, no lo sabes…

I.- Ah no?

K.- no…

I.- y tú me puedes decir porqué lo hiciste?

K.- Por ti….- Al decir estas palabras de sus ojos color chocolate brotaron unas silenciosas lágrimas

I.- por… mi….? – diciéndolo con un hilo de voz

K.- si… yo solo quiero tu felicidad, y tú no lo sabes pero yo hable con Kikyo antes y esa platica me hizo reflexionar… y… tomar una decisión…, la cual fue dejarte… para que tú fueras feliz con Kikyo, yo no soy de esa época, yo no tenía nada que hacer ahí, desde entonces he vivido los diez años más tristes de mi vida…

I.- Kikyo? Pero como pudo… porque no me lo dijiste…, ¿que fue lo que te dijo realmente?

Este fic continuará…

Espero les guste este capítulo; si tienen algún comentario sobre los personajes o la forma en la que estoy llevando la historia; por favor háganmelo saber; todos sus disgustos u opiniones porfis. MANDEN REVIEWS. No es amenaza; pero vamos, manden sino ya no la voy a continuar. ONEGAI.

Los quiere Yuki E.

serena tsukino chiba: Gracias por tus comentarios; te prometo, que pronto habrá un lemon; gracias por tus comentarios; pero primero deben regresar y después…. Ya veràs. Cuidate, te mando muchos besos y abrazos.

AnAyDy: gracias por tus comentarios; espero sigas mandando más reviews. Aui esta el siguiente capítulo, espero te guste. Muy pronto habrá lemon.


	5. Una vuelta al pasado

CAPÍTULO V "UNA VUELTA AL PASADO"

I.- Kikyo? Pero como pudo… porque no me lo dijiste…, ¿que fue lo que te dijo realmente?

K.- Lo quieres saber?

I.- Por supuesto…

K.- Esta bien…, todo comenzó con la última pelea contra Naraku, recuerdas…, todos nuestros amigos estaban ahí, tú lanzaste el "viento cortante", Sango su Hiraikotsu, y yo una flecha purificadora… recuerdo que el monje Miroku estaba en muy mal estado, ya que había absorbido muchas abejas venenosas…, en fin… una vez que fue derrotado Naraku todos estábamos muy débiles, Kohaku regresó a la normalidad y fue a reunirse con Sango, el monje Miroku y Shippo estaban muy felices, ya que el monje ya no tenía a el agujero negro, tú fuiste a ver a Kikyo, y yo… sola….. Después de que vi que todos estaban bien recogí la perla y se purificó al instante, yo no podía estar en el mismo sitio así que caminé hacia el claro del bosque, momentos después encontré a Rin y a Sesshomaru, hablé con ellos un poco… y fue tan grata esa conversación que me hizo olvidar lo que había pasado. En ese momento me pregunté que porque odiabas a tu hermano, a pesar de todo no es tan malo como se dice ser… y fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír y por un momento sentí miedo… hasta que me abrazo y dijo suavemente "gracias", no lo he vuelto a ver desde ese día, me pregunto estará… bueno en lo que estábamos… profundizándome un poco en el bosque encontré a Kikyo… y me dijo que lo mejor era que te dejara. Yo no lo acepté al principio pero después dijo que tu vida y la de mis amigos peligrarían si yo permanecía ahí, que lo mejor era que le entregara la perla a ella o a Kaede, y no solo la de ustedes también me dijo que Rin y Sesshomaru morirían. Creo que me vio hablando con él… Yo no me preocupé mucho por Sesshomaru, ya que él puede cuidarse el solo, sin embargo Rin y ustedes.., eso es diferente… entonces fui con Kaede y le entregué la perla y me fui. Por lógica no podía volver a regresar, ya no tenía la perla y tú, tampoco podías venir a mi época, ya que ya habíamos acabado con nuestra misión….

I.- Ya comprendo… todo…, pero Kagome, la anciana Kaede… cuando regresamos a la aldea, nunca nos dijo que habías ido, ella todo el día había estado un poco lejos… y nunca nos dijo que le había entregado la perla…

K.- Entonces a quien se la di, yo estoy segura que esa persona era la anciana Kaede…(dijo esto algo desconcertada)

I.- Tenemos que volver…

K.-No puedo ahora...

I.- Olvida esa estúpida cita por favor… tenemos que encontrar la perla!

K.- Tendrá que ser mañana, ahora… solo nos queda descansar…

Kagome saco de su armario una pijama para ella y una bolsa de dormir para Inuyasha. Lo sacó del cuarto un momento mientras ella se cambiaba y una vez lista lo dejo pasar y acomodaron la bolsa de dormir. Kagome no podía conciliar el sueño, la tenía muy inquieta lo de la perla, ya habían pasado diez años, como podría ser posible que regresara, habrá sido porque la perla la esta llamando o será porque Inuyasha de verdad la necesita…

Inuyasha al percatarse de que Kagome no puede dormir se sienta en el piso como siempre y comienza a dar pequeños golpecitos en sus piernas, y nuevamente él fue el guardián de su sueño… acompañándola para que nada ni nadie la lastime… pasadas unas horas él también se durmió solo que en su bolsa para dormir. Hasta que juntos se perdieron en la hermosa y cálida luz que los envolvía con su manto de completo reposo…

Una vez que el astro rey entro por su ventana para anunciarles la llegada de un nuevo día, los dos jóvenes que dormían en ese cuarto comenzaron a despertarse poco a poco…

I.- Hey! Kagome, ya es un nuevo y hermoso día

K.- Otros cinco minutos más… por favor….

I.- Tienes una cita a las nueve de la mañana y son las ocho…, además debes poner un pretexto para regresar a la otra época…

K.- Que!

I.- Yo que tú me apuraría…

En ese momento Kagome fue a ducharse mientras Inuyasha se vestía completamente y se disponía a ir a desayunar… Mientras tanto Kagome salió de la ducha y se vistió muy elegante con un vestido sastre ya preparada para su cita…

Inuyasha al ver a la joven tan hermosa se quedó sin aliento y nuevamente recordó los viejos tiempos.

K.- Adiós familia, me tengo que ir, o llegaré tarde…

I.- Yo te llevo…, solo dime por donde…

K.- Gracias pero no. que voy a decir cuando me vean llegar con un humano que es mitad demonio!

I.- No vas a llegar si te vas tu sola en esas extrañas "cosas con ruedas"

K.- esta bien…

Inuyasha cargó a Kagome como lo hacía hace diez años, en su espalda, los dos echaban mucho de menos aquellas aventuras que los unieron y que nuevamente estaban por comenzar.

K.- Inuyasha podrías ir más rápido por favor, solo tengo cinco minutos para llegar.

I.- Que tontería, todavía que te estoy llevando te quejas… pero esta bien

Y así continuaron hasta que llegaron al restaurante indicado, una vez que Kagome entró Inuyasha la esperó como siempre en el techo donde podía ver ese majestuoso Japón que se levantaba ante sus ojos.

En la junta Kagome pudo realizar todos sus negocios con éxito, aunque tuvo que disculparse por que no podía atenderlos personalmente, dejo así a su mano derecha ella prometió que volvería en un mes, que esperaba que sus "asuntos" se resolvieran en ese tiempo, ya que fue algo de último momento…

Una vez que iban de regreso a casa Inuyasha y Kagome, en momentos hablaban pero en otros se quedaban callados como si su silencio se interpretara por si mismo.

K.- Recuerdas cuando hacíamos esto hace diez años

I.- Que?

K.- si… ir a toda prisa, ya extrañaba esos momentos…(aunque se refería a que la cargara)

I.- Yo también

Una vez en casa Kagome hizo una maleta, como antes, y llevaba regalos para todos, incluso para Sesshomaru y Rin… Inuyasha se preguntaba el porqué de tantas cosas; pero prefirió guardar esa duda.

I.- También extrañaba esto – decía esto mientras cargaba la maleta de Kagome y ella se despedía de su familia.

Nuevamente ellos dos entraron en el poso y pudieron pasar a su otra época, en donde se encontraron con viejas amistades, entre ellas estaban Miroku, Sango, Shippo y la anciana Kaede. Quienes se alegraron mucho de ver a Kagome e Inuyasha juntos… Todos se repartieron besos y abrazos, algunos derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas sin embargo todos y cada uno de ellos sintió que algo estaba por pasar…

Kagome repartió sus regalos y les dijo todo lo que pasó, todos se sorprendieron mucho y como por arte de magia entendieron que una nueva batalla esta por comenzar…

Continuará….

Mis queridas lectoras; espero les haya gustado este capítulo, prometo integrar muy pronto el lemon; pero éste lo quiero integrar en el bosque; por eso no lo pide integrar cuando estan en la ciudad. Espero sus consejos y críticas. Si no le gusta como va el rumbo de la historia, háganmelo saber; para así cambiarla o de plano. Terminarla.

Gracias. Nos vemos, les manada muchos besos y abrazos... Yuki E.


	6. Es hora de tomar una desición

CAPÍTULO VI "ES HORA DE TOMAR UNA DESICIÓN"

Era hora de que comenzara el nuevo viaje de nuestros intrépidos amigos, aunque ahora se les unía una nueva esperanza para el equipo… Kohaku… uno de los mejores exterminadores de todo Japón, junto con su hermana Sango claro esta…

En fin… era un día caluroso y el grupo no había podido romper el silencio… ya que tenían miedo a lo que les pudiera contestar Inuyasha y Kagome… ellos aún tenían asuntos que resolver como amigos y ex pareja…

Miroku comienza a desesperarse y se acerca a Inuyasha junto con Kohaku, intentando hablar con Inuyasha…

M.- ¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha, no has dicho nada ni te has quejado en ningún momento sobre nosotros o algo...?

Kohaku.- Si Inuyasha no es tu costumbre el que guardes silencio tanto tiempo…

Inuyasha responde que no le pasa nada y que lo mejor es que no le hagan más preguntas de ese tipo... aunque eso lo dice con un tono algo molesto.

Por otra parte Kagome y Sango comenzaron a entablar una conversación…

K.- Sango puedo hacerte una pregunta…?

S.- Claro Kagome, puedes preguntarme lo que tú quieras

K.- Qué has hecho en estos últimos años, quiero saberlo todo…

S.- Bueno ya que se trata de todo esta bien. Primero, ahora estamos viviendo en una pequeña casa cerca de la anciana Kaede, ahí vivimos Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara y yo…

K.- Y?

S.- Oh! Ahora comprendo. Él va a visitarnos de ves en cuando. Pero si quieres saber la verdad, él ya no tiene esa misma mirada, ya no sonríe como antes, creo que le hace falta alguien… y tú bien sabes a quien me refiero, ya que tú estas igual, parece que el calor de tu cuerpo te ha abandonado y te sigue abandonando a cada segundo que pasa…, tus mejillas no están rosadas como siempre y tus manos están más frías de lo habitual...

K.- Ah… te refieres a eso… es porque tengo más frío de lo normal, hace mucho que no estaba aquí.

S.- tú a mi no me puedes engañar, tú estas dolida por algo o alguien y yo te sugiero que hables con cierta personita que hace que tu mente no este en donde debería.

K.- No lo sé, no se como reaccionaría ante tal conversación. Además ya es tarde

S.- No pierdes nada – dijo lanzándole una de esas miradas con la cual le insinúo que no tiene pretextos.

K.- Esta bien, pero esta hablando con Miroku y Kohaku

S.- Eso yo o arreglo…

En ese momento Sango llamó a Miroku y a Kohaku, les dijo que ya era un poco tarde y que deberían acampar, Inuyasha accedió, ya que preferiría en ese momento sentarse y pensar…. Sango dijo que ella, Miroku, Kohaku y Shippo harían la cena y que Inuyasha y Kagome deberían descansar por el día tan agotador que habían tenido…

Inuyasha se recargó en un árbol mientras Kagome se acercó a un pequeño río que pasaba por ahí, necesitaba lavarse su rostro, intentar despertar de aquel sueño… Inuyasha sintió que debería acompañarla así que la siguió.

K.- yo no te dije que me siguieras Inuyasha

I.- Eso no me importa, no debemos estar vagando solos…

K.- esta bien…

I.- Sabes… quisiera hablar con tigo…

K.- Yo también

I.- Tú primero, ya que si hablo antes talvez ya no quieras decirme… eso…

K.- Esta bien… primero, estuve hablando Sango y ella me recomendó que lo mejor sería que nosotros arregláramos nuestros problemas, o mejor dicho aclaremos nuestros sentimientos…

I.- Estoy de acuerdo…

Este fic continuará…

Espero les haya gustado este cap. Les prometo que pronto pondré un lemon; por favor manden sus reviews; le agradezco mucho el que siempre me lean. Gracias, gracias; muchas gracias.

Las quiere YUKI


	7. Por fin aceptan sus sentimientos

CAPÍTULO VII "POR FIN ACEPTAN SUS SENTIMIENTOS"

Kagome antes de comenzar a hablar se acercó un poco a Inuyasha y le susurró al oído que si podían caminar alrededor del lago… Inuyasha accedió a la petición de esa hermosa mujer. Así que emprendieron su pequeño paseo mientras lo otros jóvenes los veían alejarse…

K.- Bueno Inuyasha y tú como has estado en los últimos diez años?

I.- Mal…

K.- Porque, derrotamos a Naraku, cumplimos nuestra misión, tú tenías la felicidad a tu alcance…

I.- Claro que no, además no me refiero a ese mal.

K.- Entonces…

I.- Kagome… tú no estabas con migo, yo no podía, ni pude ser feliz… yo no te tenía a mi lado, eso era lo único que yo quería…

K.- Y… Kikyou?

I.- KIKYOU? Kagome ella a mi ya no me importa, me importas tú. Tú eres la mujer de mi vida, y siempre lo serás.

Kagome al escuchar estas palabras se quedó completamente congelada, sintió como un pequeño escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza y al parecer Inuyasha se había percatado de ello…

Inuyasha se acercó aún más a ella, quedando a solo centímetros de ella. Kagome podía escuchar la respiración de Inuyasha la cual en ese momento esta muy agitada. Así mismo Inuyasha se percató de que Kagome se estaba ruborizando. El instinto de protección de Inuyasha lo obligó a que pasara sus fuertes brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Kagome… ella se ruborizó más, y en esta ocasión aceptó el abrazo, para después separase muy apenada…

I.- Vamos Kagome… no es la primera vez que te abrazo, no tienes porque temerme…

K.- No es eso… solo que… nunca lo habías hecho con tanta ternura…

I.- Quiero que sepas que eres la mujer y la persona más importante en mi vida; y que no te voy a dejar ir… NUNCA. Espero que eso lo comprendas a la perfección, yo siempre te cuidaré hasta el fin del mundo, tu corazón me pertenece y el mío… siempre lo has tenido…

Kagome nuevamente sintió ese abrazo, el cual estaba más cargado de… amor…

I.- Kagome… quisiera que jamás te separaras de mí…

K.- Eso no se va a poder… somos de tiempos completamente distintos…

I.- ¡Kagome, por favor dime porque no quieres aceptar que tú felicidad esta tan cerca, porque no acepas que la felicidad se debe vivir en el momento, la felicidad no es para el futuro, tú no sabes lo que te espera en tu futuro…

A Inuyasha no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase cuando Kagome ya se había abalanzado a los brazos de su amor…, esto le sorprendió mucho…

K.- Inuyasha yo te amo tanto… - al decir esto no pudo contener esas grandes lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos.

I.- Kagome… amor mío…

En ese momento los dos se abrazaron y por fin sus labios fueron reconociéndose poco a poco, hasta que se quedaron unidos en un cálido fulgor, a momentos se mordían, en otros solo se daban besos tímidos, pero sin perder esa pasión que ambos sentían. A esta pareja no le importaba nada, ya que estaban juntos y ahora nadie podía volver a separarlos… nadie. Por otro lado otras personas los estaban mirando además de sus amigos, los cuales se alegraron mucho, ya que sabían que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. A pesar de eso… la otra persona que los miraba… era… Kouga, él creía que Inuyasha ya había perdido para siempre a Kagome, pero se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas no eran ciertas, quedando ahora con el corazón más devastado, podía sentir como su alma lloraba incontrolablemente…

Momentos después Inuyasha y Kagome regresaron tomados de la mano al campamento, donde los esperaban sus amigos los cuales aparentaron no ver nada, ellos simplemente intentaron actuar normal aunque por dentro estaban muriéndose de felicidad…

La cena fue muy tranquila, platicaron, bromearon y sonrieron, como lo hacían en los viejos tiempos, donde para ellos solo existía la paz, en momentos en que se distraían sus amigos Kagome e Inuyasha no perdían la oportunidad de lanzarse miradas furtivas, llenas de pasión, amor y sobre todo… lujuria…

Por otra parte Kouga se sentía decepcionado, pero a la vez feliz, ya que Kagome había encontrado a su verdadero amor, claro esta, después de diez años…. Así que prefirió dejarlos solos, no quería interrumpir a su gran amor… a su gran desilusión… a su hermosa Kagome…

Una vez que todos estaban dormidos Inuyasha se recargo a dormir en un árbol que se encontraba justo detrás de Kagome, donde podía vigilar que nada le pase, además de que le gustaba verla dormir, ella era su ángel, su guía, su vida… y por nada ni nadie de este mundo iba a permitir que algo malo le pasare a Kagome. El siempre sería su guardián, el que le cuidaría el sueño, el que siempre la abrigaría cada noche y día, cada que ella se sintiera sola, triste o solo cuando lo necesitara…

El sol lanza sus primeros rayos perpendiculares sobre la tierra; los viajeros, fatigados por su trabajosa jornada, reposaban aún a la sombra de un enorme árbol, Kagome se sentía como si estuviera en casa, todavía no cabía en su mente que estuviera en la época antigua, por otro lado, sus amigos comenzaron a levantarse, aunque se sorprendieron mucho de las palabras que empezó a decir…

K.- ¿Pueden oír a las hojas susurrar…?

I.- ¿ehhh?

K.- Que si puedes escuchar el susurro de las hojas, el cual se produce por ese viento…

En ese momento intentaron agudizar sus sentidos, para ver si Kagome tenía razón o si se estaba volviendo loca… aunque la única persona que le respondió fue Inuyasha.

I.- Por supuesto que lo escucho…

K.- En serio?

I.- Claro, dicen… que te recuerde cuanto te amo

K.- Creí que no lo entenderías

Al decir esto Inuyasha la toma por la cintura para así poder abrazarla y decirte que la amaba.

Sus amigos los miran desconcertados, aunque mejor deciden retirarse; aún así Miroku le tapa los ojos a Shippo, dice que eso no lo deben de ver los niños, aunque ya es un adolescente…

Una vez que todo vuelve a la normalidad deciden continuar su camino…


	8. Una noche especial

CAPÍTULO VIII "UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL"

Esta nueva aventura que habían comenzado les resultó un poco agotadora; Kagome no podía sentir a la perla de Shikon, todos estaban muy decepcionados, de un momento a otro creían que ella había perdido sus poderes, hasta que ella dio indicios de que una energía maligna se estaba acumulando en la parte norte…

M.- Señorita Kagome, esta segura. Nosotros no podemos sentir nada… a menos de que… este muy lejos…

I.- Es lo más seguro, y deja ya de molestarla o te las verás con migo.

K.- Ya basta Inuyasha. Y si monje Miroku, la energía que siento es muy poderosa, aunque, creo que la conozco…

S.- Que la conoces?

Shippo.- A que te refieres con que la conoces Kagome?

Kohaku.- Eso es muy sencillo- Todos lo miran fijamente, ya que hacía vario tiempo que no articulaba alguna palabra.- Esa energía que dice que proviene del norte es correcta, aunque también se me hace conocida, aunque no creo que se trate de él…, ya esta muerto…

K.- Tienes razón Kohaku, eso es muy ilógico, aunque debemos seguir esa energía lo antes posible, así que… andando muchachos.- Cuando Kagome pronunció el nombre de Kohaku, él se sonrojó, ya que ella jamás lo había llamado por su nombre en esos dos días que habían transcurrido. Pero por otra parte Inuyasha miró fijamente a Kohaku, no le daba buena espina y nunca le había dado, solo lo había aceptado por Sango y Miroku, pero ahora… por Kagome también.

El tiempo pasaba, y el sol nuevamente cae a plomo sobre una gran llanura. Frente de Inuyasha descansa sobre sus piernas Kagome. Todo a su alrededor calla o duerme. Solo interrumpen esta calma el sonido monótono y tenaz de los insectos que voltean el aire, brillando a la poca luz del sol como un torbellino de piedras preciosas, y la acelerada respiración de Kagome, respiración sonora y encendida como la del que sueña con el embriagador aroma de Inuyasha. Los viajantes permanecen en silencio, sin embargo ¿Qué ideas cruzan por su mente?. Ya que hay momentos en que el alma se desborda como un vaso de mirra que ya no basta a contener el perfume; instantes en que flotan los objetos que hieren nuestros ojos, y con ellos flota la imaginación. El espíritu se desata de la materia y huye; huye a través del vacío a sumergirse en las ondas de luz entre las que vacilan los lejanos horizontes.

La mente no se halla en la tierra ni en el cielo; recorre un espacio sin límites ni fondo, océano de voluptuosidad indefinible, en el que empapa sus alas para remontarse a las regiones en donde habita el amor.

Las ideas vagan confusas, como esas concepciones sin formas ni color que se ciernen en el cerebro de Inuyasha; como esas sombras, hijas del delirio, que nos llaman al pasar y huyen, nos brindan amor y se desvanecen entre nuestros brazos.

Inuyasha es quien interrumpe ese silencio ensordecedor.

I.- ¡Cuan dulce es percibir el aliento de la mujer que se ama, ese aliento que se escapa de unos labios encendidos, atropellándose en ellos como las de ambrosía que vienen a expirar sobre una playa de rubíes!. ¡Si me fuera posible, OH hermosa Kagome, explicarte lo que el murmullo de tu respiración me dice! Suena en mi oído como una voz insólita que murmura palabras desconocidas en un idioma extraño y celeste; me recuerda a los días de mi infancia, aquellas horas sin nombre que precedían a mis sueños de niño, aquellas horas en que los genios, volando alrededor de mi cuna, narraban cuentos maravillosas que, extasiando mi espíritu, formaban la base de mis delirios de oro. ¿No es cierto, hermosa mía, que hasta el aroma que precede al objeto de nuestro amor, el tenue y débil crujido de su túnica, tienen palabras, dicen algo que los demás no comprenden?

Kagome calla; sus labios entreabiertos y rojos dejan escapar suspiros ardientes, y en su pupila húmeda, café y dilatada, brilla un punto luminoso semejante al reflejo de una estrella en un lago.

Inuyasha- exclama al fin Kagome, como volviendo de un éxtasis que la hubiese alejado por algunos instantes de la tierra-, ¿Es cierto que aún esta viva Kikyou?

Es cierto- responde Inuyasha-, Naraku creyó que se había desecho de ella, creyendo así que se apiadaría de la infelicidad que yo sentía en mi corazón.

Kagome vuelve a su muda agitación; Inuyasha, en tanto, la contempla con un sentimiento de ternura indescriptible.

Inuyasha- Interrumpe nuevamente Kagome- no sé, pero la sombra de este bosque me hace mal… prosigamos el viaje.

I.- Proseguir cuando la luna abraza a nuestros cuerpos, esperemos hasta que la luz comience a alumbrarnos un nuevo camino…

K.- Esperemos, pero entre tanto, aparta tus ojos de los míos; tórnalos al cielo o duerme, solo no los claves en mi alma…

I.- Mis ojos beben de los tuyos el amor que irradias, pero si no quieres que te vea… Kagome, voy a dormir… pero… quisiera pedirte algo… cántame algo, quisiera dormir arrullado por el eco de tu voz, el suspiro del viento y la música que producen los árboles.

K.- Esta bien, solo que es algo de mi época, espero que te guste…- Y con una hermosa y cálida voz comenzó a cantar…

(Queridos Lectores… disculpen que ponga esta canción, pero no tenía otra… perdón °.°)

"Todas nuestras tardes son

Bajo estrellas escondidas

Luces que mi corazón se pensaría

Desnudarme como soy

Siendo así como la arena

Que resbale en tu querer por donde pueda

Darte para retenerte

Recelar si no me miras

Con tus ojos, tu boca, tu savia que es mía… mía

Responde a mi nombre si te lo susurran

Arráncame todo mi piel que es tan tuya

Que arda mi cuerpo si no estas conmigo amor

Olvídame tú que yo no puedo

No voy a entender amor sin ti...

Olvídame tú que yo no puedo dejar de quererte

Por mucho que lo intente

No puedo…

Olvídame tú..."

Apenas acababa de comenzar la canción cuando Inuyasha ya se había quedado dormido; mientras tanto Kagome seguía en sus piernas; Kagome, termina de cantar y con él, suave y armonioso le da el susurro de un beso.

La noche es oscura; el viento muge y silba, sacudiendo las gigantescas ramas de los árboles, la lluvia se escucha a lo lejos azotar, confundiéndose con los sordos aullidos de la tormenta, el prolongado lamento vendaval y el temeroso murmullo de las hojas del bosque, se escucha por intervalos en un rugido lejano y estridente, que parece formarse en el centro del mundo…

Este fic continuará..

Queridas lectoras les pido disculpas por haberme tardado en subir este capítulo. Es que hubo fallas técnicas. De todas formas les agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Manden reviews. ONEGAI

Las quiere YUKI E.


	9. Un reencuentro desafortunado

CAPÍTULO IX "UN REENCUENTRO DESAFORTUNADO"

Una vez que el sol nuevamente los abrazó con sus cálidos rayos, nuestros viajantes se levantaron para así poder toma un desayuno… Inuyasha estaba muy feliz y casi todo el tiempo se la pasó con Kagome, intentando convencerla de que ya no regresara a su casa, él quería que Kagome permaneciera para siempre a su lado, que nunca se separara, eso le destrozaría el corazón…

En otra parte del bosque….

Sesshomaru caminaba muy aprisa por el bosque, había presentido que una fuerza sobrenatural se acercaba rápidamente a ellos. Rin estaba montada en A-Un, platicando algunas veces con Jaken y en otras con Sesshomaru, hasta que se quedaron desconcertados por la extraña actitud de Sesshomaru…

¡Amo bonito, por favor, díganos a donde nos dirigimos

¡Cállate Jaken,- al decir esto, lo golpea

¿Señor Sesshomaru, pasa algo raro?- esto es dicho por la hermosa joven que lo acompaña.

Rin… quiero que te quedes con Jaken

Esta bien…

Al decir esto Sesshomaru parte hacia la parte más profunda del bosque… donde por error… se encuentra con una antigua enemiga…

¿Que rayos estas haciendo aquí, todavía buscas al idiota de mi hermano el híbrido?

Eso no te importa a ti… o ¿acaso estas celoso de que una verdadera mujer este enamorada de tu hermano y no de ti…?

¿Que pretendes con eso?

No te hagas el tonto, ya que tú y esa estúpida humana… por dios, creía que tenías mejores gustos, pero caíste demasiado bajo- al decir esto Sesshomaru desenfunda su espada- ¡OH, no me digas que la ofendí, ¡tú y esa basura no merecen pisar el mismo suelo que yo!

Ya cállate Kikyou!

En ese momento llega alguien muy inesperado para los dos… Kagome había aparecido.

(Esto paso justo en el momento en que Sesshomaru se separa del grupo)

¡Vamos Kagome, dime que te pasa!

Nada…

Yo se que "nada", es mucho…

Es solo… que tengo que pensar muy bien si debo de regresar a mi mundo o no…

Por qué lo piensas tanto…

¡Inuyasha tú no sabes nada de mí, tú no fuiste el que estuvo acompañándome estos diez años, tú no fuiste el que estuvo a mi lado cuando estuve deprimida, y ahora me dices que debo permanecer a tu lado, recuperar el tiempo perdido, -Esta frase todos sus amigos la escucharon, sin embargo esta última la dijo más para sí que para Inuyasha, aunque también la escuchó- Tú no fuiste el que todos los días, durante diez años, estuvo intentando pasar a través del poso…

Al decir esta oración, Kagome sale corriendo hacia el bosque, impidiendo que Inuyasha contestara. A Inuyasha sus amigos lo detuvieron, le dijeron que ella necesitaba estar un momento sola, que aún era muy prematuro pedir esas cosas…

Kagome rápidamente se internó en el bosque, mientras hacía esto ella se puso a pensar seriamente en la propuesta de Inuyasha, ya que era tanto su amor por él que haría cualquier cosa para estar con él, pero… porqué no era él quien se iba con ella a la otra época…

Antes de poder terminar de sacar sus conclusiones se encuentra a Sesshomaru y a la mujer que creyó estaba muerta, Kikyou…Kikyou al percatarse de la presencia de Kagome, intenta lanzar una flecha, aunque falla por Sesshomaru, quien se interpone y con su espada la desvía…

S.- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Kagome… Rin te extraña mucho al igual que Jaken…

K.- A mi también me alegra verte…

Oh, pero que tiernos son, un encuentro entre viejos amigos, debía de haber sabido que esa aroma que se aproximaba era tuya….

K.- Creí que estabas muerta…

Kikyou.- Pues no, he regresado por Inuyasha, ya que yo tengo la perla de Shikon…

S y K.- ¿Qué, Eso no puede ser…

Este fic continuará…

Les prometo que continuaré pronto; pero es que ya saben que el arreglar papeles para la superior es horrible; y más cuando debía una materia. Gracias a Dios ya la pasé y ahora soy feliz. Bueno continuaré pronto lo prometo, ya estoy más relax así que pronto le escribiré y daré respuesta a todos los reviews del pasado cap. y los que suban de este. De antemano le agradezco el que lean mi historia. Eso me hace feliz en estos momentos de oscuridad que estoy viviendo. Gracias.

Las quiere Yuki E.


End file.
